mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Homestuck: The Movie
Discussion Me and a friend of mine were thinking: What if Homestuck was made into a movie? Or more accurately, a series? Movie 1 would include Acts 1 and 2 the Intermission Movie 3, Acts 3 and 4 Movie 4, Act 5.1 Movie 5, Act 5.2, with an after credits scene of Lord English’s emergence. Movie 6, Act 6 (potentially, if not split) Movie 7, Act 7 (potentially) experimentalDeity 04:03, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Alex Kingston to play [[Snowman|''seven movies.'' That would be around 58,691 words per movie. That's a little more sane now, isn't it? I think Homestuck should be seven movies, and that's my reasoning behind such thinking. :::Also, in response to Halvette, I honestly doubt any of us were ACTUALLY planning to make this movie. I'm pretty sure it was a fun state of pretend planning. I mean, just look at the casting! Do any of us SERIOUSLY have the ability to hire Nicolas Cage himself? Let's be honest. :::pistolBuster Wednesday, June 25, 2014 1:57 AM (UTC) How has nobody suggested Neil Patrick Harris as Bro yet? Personally, I think it ought to be animated (like by Pixar or Disney Animation'' ''Studios) and that would solve a lot of the earlier mentioned problems (revealing characters' ethnicities, casting of actors/actresses that are too old to play 13-year-old characters), plus who doesn't want to see the creaters of Inside Out or Big Hero 6 (respectively) try their hand at Homestuck? The only problem I can see is whether those companies have too much of a reputation for making kids' movies that they'd want to censor all of the profanity (and I can't imagine a Dave that didn't curse every ten words). But besides that, can we all agree that Hiro Hamada is basically just John Egbert sans glasses? ::Tuesday April 24, 2018 3:25 PM (ET). Alright, so i read through all of this and think its mostly a good idea, even if it is a joke. Anyway, some things would need to be changed, such as removing the awkward scenes hussie added randomly, such as the Psychouts and the whole "squawk like an imbecile and shit on your desk" thing. Also, it should be CGI, since trolls, lusii, kernelsprites, and the vast amount of background characters would he hard to achieve in a live-action movie. I would gladly help to revise the script, and potentially be a voice actor (as i plan to act long-term anyway). Again, i know this is mostly a joke, i just really want this to be possibly a succesful project to present to Hussie himself someday. Actors and Auditions (Voice) Actors Please be reasonable with these, don't put a 50 year old woman for the role of a 13 year old boy or something. I am just going to move this into a new section. Which people do you think should play in the movie? 03:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Justin Beiber is a NO, fyi. experimentalDeity 03:44, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah imagine if he was in the movie. Heh. We need tons of actors. TONS. You don't even Have to put your own name on. Pleeaaassseeee? Also, Nicholas Cage CANNOT Play John! John's 13 YEARS OLD! Also, John's a known Nic Cage fan. experimentalDeity 20:41, February 15, 2012 (UTC) (Please Fill in the Blanks )Currently we have, Ron Howard Playing Narrator Asa Butterfield Playing John Ross Lynch Playing Dave Chloe Grace Moretz Playing Rose Hailee Steinfeld Playing Jade Micheal Jones Playing Karkat Riff Raff Playing Gamzee Isabelle Fuhrman Playing Terezi Patrick Warburton Playing Sollux Ariana Grande Playing Nepeta Jack Gleeson Playing Tavros Elizabeth Gillies Playing Vriska Vanessa Marano Playing Aradia Tyler Blackburn Playing Equius Daneil Radcliffe Playing Eridan Janel Parrish Playing Feferi Liam Neeson (or Chandler Evans as somebody else said, but he's not even actor) Playing Spades/Jack Gary Oldman Playing Diamonds/Counterpart Tommy Chong Playing Hearts/Hegemonic Williem Dafoe Playing Clubs/Counterpart Alex Kingston Playing Snowman Simon Pegg Playing Lord English Betty White Playing Nanna Nicolas Cage Playing Dad Renee Zellweger Playing Mom Brother Sharp Playing Bro Someone who isn't Kristen Stewart Playing Jane Logan Lerman Playing Jake Chord Overstreet Playing Dirk Emma Stone Playing Roxy Nathan Fielder playing Hussie Hussie's Lips Playing Hussie's Lips - Feel free to add more characters to the list, obviously they must be canon. - IF YOU KNOW SOMEONE WHO WANTS/ WANTS YOURSELF TO BE PART OF THE FELT ASK. I DID NOT HAVE TIME TO ADD THEM. PLEASE DO NOT REMOVE ANY OF THE NAMES CURRENTLY ON HERE. (unless you originally said the name) MaximusAwesomus 12:44, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I can live with those two playing Dave and Dirk. experimentalDeity 16:08, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Bad carrers mean everything : Um, if you people don't mind me butting in to your discussion here... Who's to say the movie series wouldn't be animated? --DanMat6288 13:54, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : Then in that case, this list will become a list of voice actors. And the Bec one will essentiall dissappear. In fact, I still think it should be animated, or at the least CG. experimentalDeity 15:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC) except Hussie. I mean he should definetely be non animated. MaximusAwesomus 23:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) In a CG film? Do you know how hard that would be? experimentalDeity 00:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Mostly he wouldn't be with the charecters so we would only need a green screen. MaximusAwesomus 00:41, February 18, 2012 (UTC) What about the scene with Doc Scratch? experimentalDeity 01:10, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Doc can be easy to work with but the Handmaid might be hard. MatrixGod 01:30, February 18, 2012 (UTC) True, A little CG magic can create Cueball head. But yeah, Handmaiden will be tricky. experimentalDeity 01:54, February 18, 2012 (UTC) We'll think about it when we get there. MatrixGod 02:14, February 18, 2012 (UTC) If you'd allow me to says one thing; Someone posted a video on youtube called " homestuck headcannon voices ". They seem pretty accurate! Except for Terezi...The others were perfect! I would like to see what you guys would think! What about Donald Glover for Karkat? :o (Logan Lerman as Jake is a definite yes.) Looking at the list of suggested actors it seems that they would be playing characters 10 and 20 years younger. It would look sort of strange, I'm all for it being animated.FireOak of LightClan 19:59, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Mike Myers should voice Jake Harley (Pre-scratch Jake English) and Damara/The Handmaid should be voiced by Kikuko Inoue. Auditions Just an FYI: Auditions for everyone who has been introduced (and has lines) up to Jade's official introduction are open! Rose and Jade have been taken. Feel free to read some lines from the script to a recorder and submit them to my youtube channel, Alphapkmn Per Ankh ED 21:04, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Act 2 and 3 Just an FYI to anyone reading this; Act 2 is pretty much done. Act 3 is set to begin! Per Ankh ED 01:26, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Movie posters Homestuck_movie_poster_rose_lalonde_by_angelrox22-d5qzsrj.jpg|Chloe Grace Moretz as Rose Lalonde on this MOVIE POSTER by brilliant-red-22 on tumblr/AngelRox22 on Deviantart. — Brilliantred22 Act 3 co-write Act 2 is done. However, my co-author has apparently vanished. Per Ankh ED 23:51, May 25, 2013 (UTC) An Update on the movie I have decided it would be best to have it CG. Also, I am writing the Scene of Cascade. User:Per Ankh ED 19:40, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Acts one and two on the main script have been updated! feel free to read them here! Per Ankh ED 19:17, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Not sure if this is still around, I hope it is because it seems very fun. I think James Spader would make an excellent Doc Scratch, my humble opinion. -Anon 17:15, February 17, 2016 (UTC) New Idea! I prefer known cartoon voice actors for the Homestuck movie. *Kyle McCarly as John *Grey Delisle Griffin as Rose *Roger Craig Smith as Dave *Kari Walhregen as Jade *Michael Jones as Karkat *Phil Lamar as Gamzee *Barbara Goodson as Terezi *Dee Bradley Baker as Tavros *Cindy Robinson as Aradia *Steve Blum as Equius *Cherami Leigh as Nepeta *James Arnold Taylor as Sollux *Erin Fitzgerald as Kanaya *Lauren Tom as Feferi *Charlie Schlatter as Eridan *Bryn Aprill as Vriska *Erica Mendez as Jane *Tara Strong as Roxy *Quinton Flynn as Dirk *Josh Keaton as Jake *Richard Steven Horvitz as Caliborn *Kath Soucie as Calliope *Yuri Lowenthal as Kankri *Melissa Fahn as Latula *Nika Futterman as Porrim *Ami Koshimizu (voice of Ryuko Matoi) as Damara *Stephanie Sheh as Aranea *Malie Fleagan (voice of Naruto) as Meenah *Cree Summer as the Condense *Hussie as Hussie N Connor (talk) 02:30, February 8, 2018 (UTC) :I'm glad you show interest, Caramel... but me, I've... really lost a lot of interest in this project, to be perfectly honest. And I dunno if I'll get it back. Per Ankh ED 02:37, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Sorry I was late. I see your concern. N Connor (talk) 18:57, February 11, 2018 (UTC) *Jessica DiCiccio as Joey *Danny Pudi as Jude *Justin Briener as Xefros *Todd Haberkorn as Dammek *Cassandra Lee Morris as Chixie *Bennett the Sage as Vikare *Cam Clarke as Cirava *Bill Hader as Kuprum *Sean Schemmel as Zebede *Cristina Vee as Boldir *Jennifer Alyx as Polypa *Kira Buckland as Bronya *Ashley Burch as Daraya *Christine Carbanos as Lynera *Johnny Young Bosch as Tagora *Matthew Mercer as Tegiri *Hillary Haag as Tirona *Hynden Walch as Ardata *Brittney Karbowski as Amisia *Crispin Freeman as Galekh *Kimberley Brooks as Chahut *JP Karliak as Marvus *Deri Derryberry as Who is this?